thunderstorms& movies
by CamieFinch
Summary: dave finds karkat in his room during a thunder storm while on the metor,he comforts him with movies and then they do the do Ido not own the cover photo!


Karkat and Dave were bros. Dave knew that,and being bro's had it's limits . No loving each other. Okay. No butt touches. Okay .Those were easy,and _ Karkat had a thing with terezi at one point,and so had he,so that was awkward,but hey,they both were alike in that way. In a few ways really,other than Karkat's terrible movie choces,and that he was always grumpy it seems. _

_But recently it had been harder and harder to say that they were just bros. Dave had feeling for him. He knew that,but theres no way he would admit that. Ever._

_Dave padded down the long hall way, not particularly sure where he was headed, then he came to a alt in front of door tat was somewhat familiar,and all he could hear was muffled sobs. Dave softly knocked on the door," Karkat?" he asked softly,but to where he could hear me on the other side. The crying stoped and a loud "Go away fuckass.". He spoke again, slightly louder this time," No,karkat let me in." Tere was sniffling an pause,then soft padding over to the door,Karkat opened the door slightly just enough to peek out, Dave could see that his eyes were puffy,and slightly red. "Come on, Karkat,let me in, it's okay," he cooed at him. Karkat sniffed again,then sighed as he pulled the taller boy into his respite block. Dave pulled him with him as they sat on the bed._

_Karkat scooted back onto the bed so that his back was touching the wall,and pulled his knees up to his chest, putting his head on them in shame , as if dave would ridicule him for crying. Dave spoke first,breaking the silence," Kar, are you okay? What made you cry?" Karkat slowly looked up at Dave,he didn't really want to confess that it was the lightning storm that had made him cry. That was humiliating. Letting a small electrical storm scare him that he could hide in his human respite block." The lightning storm," he said quietly ,blushing in embarrassment. Dave slowly put his hand on Karkat's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay, everyone's scared of something. Hell,even I'm scared of some things,it's nothing to be ashamed of." Then he pulled him in for a hug,sqeezing tightly. Karkat grabbed onto him for dear life as another roll of thunder and clash of the lightning struck the top of the metor,shaking out another sob from his throat. "Shhhh, It's okay. Ive got you, shhh," dave cooed in his ear," I've got you.'' _

_After about ten minutes of the storm Dave and Karkat were still very close on the bed, Karkat's hands clutching Dave's shirt, he had stop crying ,but he was still terrified of the loud bombs and cracks of thunder and lightning. Dave's hand had made its way up the back of Karkat's neck and he was curenly playing with the hair there whn he soke up," how about we watch one of your movies? I won't complain," he paused ,"too much." with smug look on his face, Karkat looked up at him with his big eyes and nodded ass he got up and went over to his shelves ,scanning them quicky,he picked out the humn version of "The Notebook", and put it into the dvd player that was off to the side of the bed, grabbed the remote,and climbed back onto the bed, sitting into Dave once again._

_The movie started after the prevews,and both Dave and Karkat were almost cuddling ,a squeal every now and then from Karkat because of the storm,but no more crying. He sighed as the movie played on,he was such a sap for romantic movies,Dave on the other hand, was not. But he could sit threw one. The movie plays on and Karkat has been smiling slightly at the small moments of romantics back and forth from the main characters, Dave wasen't paying attention to it though,he was more intranced in how Karkat would push hid hair back out of his eyes every five minutes,then huff out of mock frustration. Or how his eyes would light up when the characters- you think theyre called Allie,and Noah- kiss,or do something cupple-ie. God he's so adorable, you think to your self,with a small smile on your lips. You clear your throat, no talking made it very dry, "so what's happening ?" , you cock your head to te side,slightly bumbing his. He rolls his eyes slightly ,and smirks" You haven't been paying attention? Wow, Strider. Well Allie and Noah and sitting in a faris wheel when the other guy makes Allie ask her out when hes hanging from the bars,threatening to jump. " . "Wow just for a date with a girl?" Karkat nods ,shooshes you and turns back to the movie. _

_About a half hour to an hour later the movies ending credits roll ,and Karkat yawns as he gets up to put in another movie. Dave watches him quietly with a smile on his face as he almost trips over small pile of clothes, which made Karkat grumble "shut up,fuckass." as he picked out another movie for them to picked out twilight breaking dawn. Part one. "God kar, I knew you liked terrible movies,but damn this one?" dave complained, "oh fuck you. This one is one of the accualy good ones. Bella gets human-pregnant." A smirk appeared on daves face, "So they frick?" thus making Karkat blush as he sat back down on the bed, "Shut up ,fuckass," he mumbled as he pushed his face into Dave's shoulder._

_Dave made it through the wedding scene with out puking, while Karkat sighed and looked happy when they danced and shit. And they kissed, which made Karkat blush, hmmmm. You and slowly snake your arm around his waist,he dosen't object,just leans in and get comfortable again. And then the jake dude and sparlely get into a little fight over bellla, and shit then they go to the airport,get onto there plane are in Brazil. A few scences later there stripping, woah. You look over ot Karkat who's blushing ,is cheeks tinted candy red,but his eyes still on the screen._God hes cute when he's blushing,_ you think to your self,allowing a small smile on your face as you look down on him. _

_Oh. Ohh. Now were at the sex scene. You can see Karkat's face is flushed beyond what you've seen before. "what's the matter Karkat? Getting all hot and bothered ?" you whisper in his ear, which makes him turn to you blushing an even darker shade of red,you didn't even know is face could do that. "s-shut up strider!'' he kinda yells at you as he hides his face and tries to roll and from you. Oh no,that's not going to work, you think as you grab him around his waist so that his arms are being held into him so he cannot move them,and so your face to face. " Strider let go of me," "No" , "Why not,fuckass?" , you smirk at him, "Eh, I like this position. So I think were gonna stay like this." fuck you were getting a boner. He kept slashing all over the place,and damn how he moved his hip in a poor attempt to escape felt good._

_The small troll grumbled, and stoped moving ,giving up on his attempts of escape. why did he have to be so small compared to dave? Karkat was strong ,for his size,but nothing compaired to Dave. _What the fuck is that touching me? _ You looked to dave,with a confused look on your face, "Dave ,with the fuck is that touching me?" . Wait, Terezi told you about what humans ha between there legs,not going into full detail,but saying they were different than trolls._

_Dave blushed,which was not something a cool guy should do. You try to brush it off as nothing, "It's a banana, I swear," which left Karkat confused his cute little cat-like ears pointing down a little, "What?", he paused, "Dave I'm confused," damn he was cute, I'm gonna do it,I'm gonna do it,you can't in your head as you lean closer to his face, keeping your eyes open so you can see his reaction. _

_HOLY SHIT . IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW? Your screaming in your head,as Dave slowl leaning into you,and he kisses you. You hve no idea of what to do at first, you've been kissed before,but not by Dave. Slowly you close your eyes and kiss him back. The kiss starts off slow and sweet,but after a moment Dave snakes his arm around your back and pulls you closer,making the kiss more heated,and passionate as dave slipes his tounge out of his mouth and licks Karkat's ,asking for permission, and Karkat gleefully grants it. Their toungs battle for dominance of Karkat's mouth, evedentually Dave wins, and Karkat growls at him as they pull out of it, breathless. "Damnit Strider,where did that come from?" karakt asks as he pants, and ironically there's upper dramatic music in the backround ,coming from the tv. Dave smiled at him,accually smiled,"I've liked you for a while,but I haven't told you, I was scared you'd reject me. Damn that's lame," he nervously chuchles. Karkat smiles back and nuzels his neck, " so did I ," .Dave leaned down and kissed him once again, this time with even more force,but not enough to hurt Karkat,he knew the troll was small,and could break if he squeezed him too hard._

_Now it was getting hot as Dave's hands slipped up Karkat's side to his head to play with his horns,which he had learned from Terezi that they were sensitive. He brused his fingers over the smooth fleshy part at the base of his horn which coaxed a small moan from Karkat's lips, and making him purr. God it's turning you even more on, you twist your and around the whole horn and he moans ,a little louder this time ,into the kiss, and that makes you moan. Fuuuccckkk , striders don't make these kinds of noises. He grinds his knee into your groin and you groan, and he smirks at your torment. You pant, "K-Karkat, are we really going to do this?" , you ask ,because its getting really hard to not rip his fucking clothes off . karkats resonse was to grope your crotch with is hand, you groan in pleasure, well that's a yes then ._

_Now hes grinding his hips into yours, he's surprisingly very good at moving them. Like damn. Your working on his neck, testing it's sensitivity, and it works,karkat gasps and it turns into loud purrs. You bite into the soft skin of his neck, not breaking the skin, but with just a little force that he moans very loudly. Then you remember that your not alone on this metor, and whisper in is ear "hey,im alright with all your loud moaning,but were not alone, so you gotta be a little quieter, babe" ,he blushes and nods his understanding, and lifts up is hips to once again grind aginst your groin, and you utter a loud moan. "you need to,too. Fuckass" , you can't handle this anymore, you flash step so that your both sitting up ,and slip is sweter off over his head,and you do the same to yourself. You both stare at each other in awe,and wonder at each other's chest, they were mostly similar, other than dave kad niples,and Karkat did not,and that on karakt's ribs there were three little scars on each side,which dave grased a finger on as karkat's twisted dave's nipple,both uttering a shutter and a moan. "what are they?" Karkat asked as he twisted the nipple again, reciving a mon from dave once again. "Theyre called "nipples" female humans have them ,and boobs, so that when they reproduce and shit,they can give the baby milk. But guys just have them,for show I geuss?", Karkat looked up to him, with "seductive" eyes, which are very sexy, and leans and and slips the nipple into his mouth,being careful of his teeth, and sucking on in,while keeping eye contact with Dave. He cried out at the sudden pressure on his nipple,it felt very good. Dave rubbled the little marks on karakt's ribs, "what are these?" he panted out when Karkat pulled back. "those," his breath hitched, as he glided his fingers over them," are my grub scars, its where my legs as a grub were, " he paused," theyre very sensitive."_

"_I can see that," Dave chuchled, his hands slid down to his hips, "may I?" He asked as he grassed over the button, Karkat looked down," only if I can too," . Dave agreed ,and they both started to unbutton and unzip each other's jeans. Once those were gone they sat there for a moment just looking at each other, the skin contrast of light grey and almost white skin was insane, but they both had a red undertone to their skin. Dave was the first one to brak the silence," You have, _very nice legs,Karkitty", and Karkat blushed at the coment, mainly the nickname. Karkat sat straight up,and pulled dave back to him to pull him into a kiss, wraping his short legs around dave's torso. There was a lot more force into this kiss than the last one,and a lot more lust filled,and sloppy, grasping at each other as if ,if they let go they would be lost.

Karkat could feel his bulge thrashing around in his boxers for some sort of friction , and Karkat growled in frustration, and moved his hands down to daves boxer and tried to shove them down but gve up and shoved him away and tried to pull them down again, and hissed at Dave, "help me, " grunt "get them " grunt " down," . Dave sighed,and pushed away Karkat's hands and he pushed his own boxers down,and kicked them off the bed,and also pulled Karkat's down and threw them over his shoulder. They both stared down at each other's crotches.

"What is it?",Karkat asked as he looked down at dave hard erection,and he reatched out tword it,and slip his finger down Dave's slit, sending shivers down Dave's spine as a moan escaped his mouth. "T-that's my dick. " , Karkat looked confused,and Dave couldn't help but notice as his bulge moved about, looking for friction, he smirked and reatched down to stroke the moving bulge . A wimper of pleasure sliped from Karkat and Dave smiled down at him. "It's kinda like your bulge, but it's how human's reproduce, ". He waited for any other questions, " what about those," he asked as he pointed at his balls, "those are my "balls" they hold my genetic material. People call it "baby gravy" ,cause it makes babies" . . Karkat still looked confused but nodded at the answer he was given. "Now back to business," Dave shoves karakt's soulders down so that he was laying on is back,and his crotch was directly infront of Dave's face. He licked his lips as he watched the bulge writhe and grasped it with his hand, pumping it a little before sucking on it, earning loud moans from Karkat.

As you continue to suck on his bulge , he's getting even wetter by the minute and you notice that his nook is eager for attention, the folds are very swollen as you grase a finger over them, and Karkat bucks his hips into your face, forcing you to take more of his bulge in your throat. You play with the out side of the throbbing nook for second,and slip a finger in, and Karkat makes a strange clicking sound,which is followed by more groans ,and you notice he is starting to speak in his native tounge, alternian, which sounds so seductive . You add another finger into his nook and begin sizoring them ,Karkat gasps ,then goes back to his ckicking and purring.

You season sucking his bulge,and pull your fingers out of him slowly,before licking your fingers. His face heats up when he notices what your doing. You get back on your knees,and say, " Karkat,can I ,you know," you make the finger jestures of having sex,and he scowls at you for being childish, but blushes at the thought," you mean like intercourse?" ,Dave nods , and realizes his sunglasses are still on, after all of this,he forgot to take them off. You slip them off and set them on the side table ,and look at Karkat's eyes,asking him if it was okay,and as his response Karkat grabs Dave and pulls him closer to him and grinds his bulge aginst Dave's cock ,and Dave moans at the strange but pleasurable sensation. He grasps the bulge and un coilds it from his dick,and it recoils it self around his finger,and with his one hand have holds Karkat's hips as he aligns himself t the trolls intrance, he gives Karkat one last look,he nods his 'ok' and he slowly puhes himself into the very tight,very wet nook,and karkat cries out at the feeling , and Dave slowly pushes in further . He sits there for a second and slowly starts rocking in and out, in and out, and you both start panting and Karkat's arms arm on raped around dave neck,and is claws are scratching down his back as he thrusts a little deeper this time . krakt yells out daves name , as he pushes his whole length into the small trolls nook. "h-harder!" Karkat pants out, and Dave happily obliges and he is bulldozes faster into Karkat.

After a few more heartful thrusts Dave cries out Karkat's name as he cam, and rides out his orgasm with loud pants,and a few moments later Karkat squirts his genetic material onto the sheets,and some of it leaks out of his nook, and Dave slips out of his as he finishes to lay beside Karkat in the aftersex glow. Adter a few moments Dave pants out," that " pant," was very good Karkitty," he pulls Karakt to his chest,and kisses his neck. Karkat purrs and asks,"so dose that make us ,matesprites?", Dave smiles into his neck and nods,"yeah, I geuss it dose."

"Karkat?".

"hmm?"

"I love you."

"Pity you too."


End file.
